1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm kit for a noncommercial water purification system. This kit permits a homeowner or other user of the system to be notified that the liquid within the chemical tank is about to be depleted and the user can, therefore, timely replace this liquid before it is completely depleted.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various alarm systems are known in the prior art. However, these arrangements do not disclose an alarm kit which may be easily installed by a homeowner or other user of the water purification system and which will notify the user when the liquid within the chemical tank is about to be depleted. Conventionally, noncommercial water purification systems lack any form of alarm system, and as such, a user will not be aware that liquid within the chemical tank is about to be depleted until all of this liquid is gone. Then, the water may take on a foul taste or unpleasant color and the user is forced to contend with this condition of water until the liquid within the chemical tank may be replaced. Such is normally done by a service, and as such, it may take an undesirably long period of time before the liquid is replenished in the tank.
While alarm systems are known, most conventional systems have not been applied to chemical tanks of a water purification system as set forth above. Such alarms are rather complicated to install and often are expensive and accordingly, would not lend themselves to a noncommercial setting in which a homeowner or other user would prefer to self-install such alarms. Furthermore, such relatively sophisticated alarms may be difficult to maintain.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a simple and effective alarm kit for a chemical tank of a noncommercial water purification system. This device should be easy to install and require only limited maintenance. Further, this device should enable a user to be timely informed that liquid within the chemical tank is about to be depleted so that action may be taken to preclude total depletion and loss of conditioning of the drinking water.